Coast of Marseilles
by KuryakinGirl
Summary: Vaughn's in Europe, looking for closure. Takes place during the missing two years.


Disclaimer-Characters belong to J.J. Abrams. No copyright infringement intended. Any similarity to events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental. The title comes from a song by Keith Sykes, sung by Jimmy Buffett.  
  
Author's Notes-I heard this song the other day and it haunted me as a Vaughn song. Thanks as always to my beta, who rocks. Kerry, you really are the best. Also, thanks to those of you who commented on Eyes in the Dark. Usually I try to contact you back but life here got a little crazy, and for that I apologize. Dedicated to JPY.  
  
Spoilers-Current  
  
Feedback-Always greatly appreciated.  
  
Coast of Marseilles-Vaughn's in Europe, looking for closure. Takes place during missing two years.  
  
So, Sydney, this is Marseilles. Beautiful, huh? I like it. Peaceful, y'know? I've always wanted to show it to you. Hold you here; watch the sunset. I thought you'd like that. We could talk about our future. Y'know, what we'll do once we leave the CIA. I could teach maybe. You could put that English masters to good use. Write a novel. Surely you could get six or seven out of our experiences this far. Be the next Ian Fleming if you wanted to.  
  
Or not.  
  
We could move here. Leave the United States, leave all that pain behind us. Would you like that? Marseilles isn't L.A. It's better. Nicer. We could run away and nobody'd ever find us here.  
  
What do you think about that? We could get married here, right here on this beach at sunrise. We'll close the dark chapters of our life and start over with a brand new bright and glorious day. Retreat to our coastal villa for our honeymoon. What do you say?  
  
No, of course it wouldn't work out, you're right. You just got your father back and moving half a world away wouldn't be fair to either of you. I understand that, I do. Fathers are important--of the utmost importance in their kids' lives. I wish I still had mine.  
  
I wasn't going to bring up your mother, Syd. No, I wasn't. She's your mother, of course you love her. She's not the most wonderful woman in the world, but... but she's your mother. I understand that and your desire to be close to her, to find her, and because of that, you have to stay with the CIA so they won't come after you for trying to contact someone on their wanted list. It was just a dream, Syd, to come here and leave everything behind. I know I can't, but you wouldn't let me have my dream, not for one second?  
  
I'm not mad at you, of course I'm not. I love you. I'm just saying how great it'd be to live here with you.  
  
Why is it all we ever do anymore is argue? I hate it. I just want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. Can't we try to be happy anymore? I'd give anything to see you smile again. Anything and everything including my life. I... I don't remember it anymore, Syd. I don't remember what your smile looks like. Did your eyes twinkle? Did they shine? They used to, right? And your smile... was it sweet and innocent or sexy? I remember it used to knock me off my feet but I don't... I don't remember what your lips looked like when they smiled. I don't' remember what your laugh sounds like. I just want those simple things, Sydney. Why won't you give them to me? Why won't you forgive me? What did I do? I know there were times I couldn't be there for you. I know and that kills me, just... one smile, Syd, one real honest-to-God smile. Hell, I'd settle for you walking into my office with Bozo red hair and missing teeth. Please, Sydney.  
  
Y'know, fine. Fine, be that way. I thought I could take us away for a little while, we could reconnect, but if you don't want to, it's not my fault. I've done everything; I've done *everything*! I quit my job. I took us away. You hate Marseilles. I thought the hotel was nice. So what if we don't get mints on our pillows and there wasn't a turn down service? Not everything can be how you want it when you want it. Life is full of disappointments and that's one of them. So is losing the woman you love. I thought you, of all people, would understand that. I remember when you lost your fiancé those years ago and...  
  
Don't. Just stop and let me finish, would you? Let me get a word in edgewise, okay? I know it hurt you. This hurts me. You don't even care anymore. I love you, I still love you. But if this... if this is an inconvenience to you, well then excuse the hell out of me. If this is something you regret, if this is some sort of mistake on your part, then this ring. this diamond ring I bought you last week when I booked the tickets to France. This ring. You'll never have this ring.  
  
There. Out to sea. I hope a shark eats it.  
  
You're right, I really don't. I wish the shark would eat me instead. My heart's gone, Sydney. Completely. You stole it those years ago and... if you're done with it, would you give it back to me? I'll find some glue to put the pieces back together somehow. It'll always have your name on it, traces of your very essence that'll hide in every crack, in every patched joint...  
  
Just... just give it back to me, Syd, so I can move on, so I can dream again if you don't like Marseilles. I'll find some other place with other things to do.  
  
Please, Sydney.  
  
Please.  
  
End. 


End file.
